garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Yamagatana
Tsubasa Yamagatana/Dan The Midnight Sun Knight 'is a Makai Knight from the TV film [[Garo Special: Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun|''Garo Special: Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun]] He also appears as a supporting character in ''Garo: Makai Senki''.'' Character History Garo Special: Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun Tsubasa first appears in the Garo Special, confronting Kouga Saezima when he arrives in Kantai unannounced. Tsubasa fights Kouga and uses his spells until he is stopped by the elderly priestess Garai to allow Kouga and Rin continue with their task of reviving Jabi. Displeased, Tsubasa acts hostile towards their actions, even calling their mission a threat to the natural order of life. Even when Jabi was revived, Tsubasa calls her an “abomination” and prevents her from touching the Phosphorus Arrow, only to learn that the Horror Legules has been awakened, and that the reason for the Priestess’ revival was to recharge the weakening Phosphorus Arrow to defeat the Horror. After battling Legules and his Karakuri Horrors to protect Jabi and the Arrow, Tsubasa learns that Rin was infected by one of Legules’ seeds and was about to kill her to end her suffering. Kouga convinces him otherwise, while Jabi helps in healing Rin. Embarrassed and ashamed of his earlier actions, Tsubasa thanks Jabi, but not long after, Legules re-emerges from Goruba and abducts Rin. Tsubasa, alongside Kouga, Rei, and Jabi, follow them to the Naraku forest, where they would fight Legules and his Horrors once again. Tsubasa and Rei would be overwhelmed by the Karakuri Horrors, until Garo manages to save Rin and destroy Legules with the Phosphorus Garo Form. With the threat resolved and the festival over, Tsubasa remains in Kantai as the region’s protector. Garo: Makai Senki Tsubasa appears in the Garo: Makai Senki episode ''Reunion when Wataru Shijima succumbs to his inner darkness and is tasked to defeat him. Like most Makai Knights in the series, Tsubasa was also infected by Sigma Fudou with the Seal of Destruction, having been severely weakened by it due to summoning his Armor more frequently than other Knights. When Kouga confronts him about his mission with hunting down Wataru, Tsubasa firmly resolves to destroy the rogue Knight, even after he was convinced by Hyuga not to do so. Tsubasa’s weak state, however, left him unable to stand, and Kouga takes the mission from him. Tsubasa eventually followed Wataru and Kouga’s fight and pinned the former to a wall, managing to purge Wataru’s darkness with Kouga’s help. Tsubasa would then aid the rest of the Makai Knights in order to take on Sigma Fudou’s Idea, and eventually fire one of the spiritual arrows to destroy Gyanon. Garo: Soukoku no Maryu In Garo: Soukoku no Maryu, Tsubasa appears as one of the competitors in a Makai Knight tournament in Kantai, facing off against Rei Suzumura in the final round. While Rei asks him not to use spells in their upcoming fight, Tsubasa disagrees, saying that if Rei was to fight in his full strength, he should do so too. They then reminisce about Kouga and wonder if anything would have changed if he was there to participate. While the fight wasn’t shown, Rei is ultimately revealed the winner, with Tsubasa congratulating him in their competitive bout. Garo: Makai Retsuden In the episode ''Sunlight and Shadow'', Tsubasa travels to a city, looking for friend and former Makai Knight companion. However, he finds adjusting to the city life very difficult, even wondering if Rin could also live this normal life. Tsubasa eventually finds his friend, now a Horror, and defeats him with the help of Jabi. After his mission is over, Tsubasa leaves the city with Jabi, holding each other's hands as they cross the road, implying the start of their relationship. Personality Tsubasa is a very stubborn and strict Makai Knight who insists on doing things "by the book". He also often hides his emotions as he feels it interferes with his duties as a protector. In a way, parts of his personality are a reflection of what Kouga Saezima's used to be before he met Kaoru. However, deep inside, he is a caring person, especially when it comes to protecting his sister Rin. Despite this, his strict dedication to his duties often comes clashing with his feelings. It is after he meets Kouga and Rei that he's able to open up to others, yet still maintains his stubborn attitude towards them. Tsubasa pretty much takes the Makai rule to heart, having been in charge of protecting Kantai as part of his family lineage. As such, he also has a tendency of not keeping up with the modern times, as when he couldn't adjust and got overwhelmed with the city life. Dan, The Midnight Sun Knight As a Makai Knight, Tsubasa is given the title of '''The Midnight Sun Knight. With this, he can don the Dan Makai Armor. He does this by pointing the blade of his spear up, and drawing a circle in the air. The circle opens a portal where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. Tsubasa also has a variation of summoning his armor where he draws a circle in front of him as he attacks with his spear, equipping the armor while striking. The Dan Makai Armor is styled for spear combat and produces a powerfully bright aura that can disintegrate weaker Horrors. It was given to Tsubasa as he is a descendant of the original bearer who defeated the Apostle Horror Legules 1,000 years ago. Another unique attribute is that since Makai Knights from the Kantai District come from families of Priests, the Armor can utilize magic spells as well as standard Knight equipment. Arsenal *Midnight Sun Spear (白夜槍 Byakuyasō) - A double-edged spear weapon. In its normal form, its blade can retract, allowing Tsubasa to also use it as a bo. When he dons his armor, the spear grows two short prongs, making it similar to a trident. *Madou Lighter *Tsubasa's Earring: A magic earring that allows Tsubasa to cast magical spells, such as levitating boulders and propelling them towards a target. *Hayate - Dan's personal Madou Horse. Notes Portrayal * Tsubasa Yamagatana is portrayed by Shouma Yamamoto, who would later portray Takato Shiramine and Taiga Nobori in Kamen Rider Kiva. Behind the Scenes * to be added References